The Tree
by UndergroundRiver
Summary: They all sit around staring at each other and wonder what it all means. Or somesuch.


101 Jacobian Nights -- The Tree (Bella gets what she wants)

"Bella, would you like to turn over?"

Jacob's voice drifted up from between her legs, his soft, warm breath caressing her sensitive skin. Oh, so very sensitive. Jake had been pleasuring her most of the afternoon, his mouth always keen to find yet another place along her sex to stimulate her.

His lips had lately left the swollen hood of her clitoris, and the tiny puffs of air that now massaged her there felt glorious after the tireless sweep of his tongue.

"Mm." She wasn't at the place of words yet.

Jake shifted beneath her. He had been kneeling for the better part of an hour, her bare legs draped over his broad shoulders, pressing her naked body against a giant, mossy tree trunk. Her torso curved gently backward over the log, supporting her and giving her spine a marvelous stretch.

It also gave Jacob a perfect view of her breasts as they twitched and rose every time he lowered his head to her intimate altar.

When not laced into Jacob's hair, Bella's hands had flung themselves up over her head from time to time, her head resting on the soft green pelt of the tree.

Clearly not able to withstand the lure of her glistening lips to wait for her to elaborate, he shifted her higher on his shoulders, his tongue making its way down through her folds and back beneath her, lightly tracing the outline of her most delicate flower for a moment, signaling his intentions.

His tongue felt long and hot between her cheeks, like a prehensile penis -- probing the opening softly, steaming and wet.

God, yes... He was going to go _there..._

Groaning with a happy sigh, Bella allowed him to turn her over onto her stomach, savoring the strength in his arms as he lifted her easily, her chest now pitched forward onto the tree. Legs and arms dangling over both sides, she was not quite able to touch the ground.

This would be three now, perhaps, or...maybe five...? Little ones, and almost as many big ones. He had brought her to orgasm all afternoon in their special place in the forest, and she felt completely languid and almost as completely at ease. Although Jacob had long ago issued the Alpha command that none should intrude on their trysting spot, there was always a remote chance that someone outside the pack might stumble upon them _in delicto._

Turning her head to one side, she did nothing to acknowledge him, simply settling into the new position and offering him a tantalizing view of the puckered rosebud between her cheeks. Preferring to have nothing obstruct Jacob -- or rather, have nothing to obstruct her enjoyment of Jacob's ministrations -- she had gotten into the habit of shaving herself every day, so the puffy peach of her labia pillowed out between the backs of her thighs, perfectly smooth.

It was at this moment that a molten surge of her inner enjoyment chose this opportunity to slide out between her lips, trailing invitingly at him.

He let out a soft moan and leaned forward, burying his nose against her. His gentle fingers stroked the backs of her bare thighs, palms pausing to massage the smooth expanse of her legs and rounded cheeks.

She vaguely sensed his growing nervousness and excitement, face pressed between the curves of her bottom. His breath was coming in shorter, more concentrated bursts against her sex, his nose now brushing the outside of the small, nubbled hole. Inhaling. Exhaling.

And then his lips... and tongue....

She tensed her hands into fists then, a shudder running down her spine from the exquisite sensation. His hands had similarly stiffened, palms pressing her cheeks, then pulling them further apart. She could feel his fingers tremble as his strong hands shifted from place to place along her cheeks, holding her open.

_Oh god..._

Jacob was fairly panting with excitement. His tongue made a slow circuit around the perimeter of her opening, then lightly stroked the pucker. A rumble of satisfaction rolled from his chest and throat, the vibrations carrying through his lips to the very center of her core. The nerves there sizzled, a hot line of sensation running from her delicate entrance to the heat of her womb, triggering a series of tight contractions deep inside her.

As though commanded by her pleasure, his quivering lips pressed against her, the tip of his tongue dipping briefly inside, then dipping again for a deeper probing. Sliding his shoulders under her thighs, his long arms reached to lightly twist her nipples as he settled into position behind her.

Her moans coursed through her, unimpeded by modesty or shame.

_He owns me,_ she thought faintly. _He may not realize it, but he owns me._

As though in agreement, Jake made a happy noise in his throat, and continued his attentions as Bella drifted into mindless, boneless contentment.

He had been burning for hours now. Days. They had begun the week agreeing that the following four days would be hers alone, focusing as much tender stimulation on her body as they could manage during their time together. She had been in a near-constant state of euphoria, her body glowing with an internal health that radiated with every breath.

He had been holding himself back for just as long, his own releases pent inside and his only outlet vicariously experienced in the rush of her many orgasms.

But that was about to change. All week, she had been subtly -- and not so subtly -- begging him to penetrate her, to claim her, to take her virginity and consummate their relationship. And here in the woods, surrounded by the wild beauty of Mother Nature, he finally allowed his wolfen desire to mate with her merged with his manly urges, sparking his desire to unite them heart, soul and body with the deep strokes of his swollen, pulsing cock desperately coming to a head between his thighs.

His shorts were both stiff and damp from the beads of precum that sprung from his erection every time she had graced him with her cries of pleasure. Urgent arousal seared along the length of his cock, aching to feel the wet pressure of her sex surrounding it, surrendering to him. Groaning at the mental image of his cockhead sliding inside her virgin womanhood, he gave her one last, long wet swipe with his tongue and stood, pressing his thighs against against the backs of her naked legs.

"Have you had enough, Bella?" He did love to tease her.

She squirmed slightly. He had yet to use his glorious fingers on her, and was slightly amazed when he didn't immediately read her mind in that regard, as he always did.

She opened her eyes, trying to form thought to words.

"Jake...I need you..._inside..."_

On cue he reached down between her soaking folds, and stroked lightly, parting them.

Bella closed her eyes again, and smiled. His fingers plunged inside her, finding the most sweet, most tormented places and soothing them. Then finally slipped out, as she gave a little sound of disappointment.

She felt him step away and remotely heard the rustle of his cargo shorts as they slipped down his legs.

It was a delicious surprise when she felt his bare legs press against hers, felt the weight of his burning cock and the soft hair of his balls resting in the cleft of her ass. She gasped, gripping the bark of the tree, lifting her torso, wriggling against his manhood. His weight pressed firmly against her from behind, her feet dangling inches from the forest floor.

"Bella. I...want you..." His voice sounded strange, almost formal.

"Mmm.. Jake... I want you, too..." She pushed back again to right herself, and felt the underside of his cock graze the moist heat of the exposed anal pucker between her cheeks. The muscles of her buttocks clenched to against the unexpected intimacy, attempting to urge him on.

_Was he really going to...oh yes, please, yes..._

Her head spun a bit. Oh god, what on earth was he stopping for? She tried to twist around to look at him, but he had her firmly pinned.

He was quiet for a moment longer, then slid his hand beneath his balls, returning to brushing his fingertips against her swollen lips as before, still naked and impossibly hard between her asscheeks.

"Bella... do you want me?"

His voice was softer now, and as his other hand tucked itself under her thigh, she felt the smooth length of his finger gliding around her clitoris. If he hadn't been so -- hard, hot and naked -- so surprisingly, so exquisitely posed behind her, she would have relaxed entirely, allowing him to work his magic on her. The excitement of this odd new predicament, so ripe with promise, mixed with the careful, deliberate touch of his hands played havoc with her mind.

The deep interior of Bella's sex pounded with desire, her breath fast and shallow with anticipation.

_Would Jacob finally make love to her...? She had been practically begging him to all week long. And..was he finally going to enter her with his gorgeous, stiff cock, right now??_

Jacob cleared his throat.

"What about _Cullen_, Bella? Did he really think we'd just be friends with benefits? ...is that all you want in me?" His voice was still soft, teasing. "Or would you really like there to be more...between us...I think I'd like it to be more. wouldn't you...?" He smiled as he said this, imagining Cullen's face, twisted with angst and defeat at the spectacle of Jake with his bare cock inside Bella.

He placed one large, overly warm hand on her back and held her still before him, pulling his hips back slightly. She was so beautiful, her smooth, white thighs parted for him, sex shining with her juices, pink and swollen with arousal.

Bella whimpered. The feeling of loss at his erection removed from her backside was only momentary, as she felt him touch the burning tip of his cock to her sex, just barely poised at her entrance. She moaned, twisting and bucking her hips as she felt him slide the swollen head in a slow arc up and down her folds, as though lubricating himself.

He groaned, loudly. _"_You're so hot for me..."

"_Please Jake, give it to me, please, I want you to!"_

"Uhh...so wet...."

His heartbeat had skyrocketed, breath hot and forced through his teeth. He had to know for sure.

"What about _Edward_, Bella? Aren't you worried about what he might think?" The force of holding himself back strained his vocal chords. This was the moment of truth.

"Are you thinking about him _now?"_ With that, he pressed into her sex, just enough for her to feel the stretch of her inner lips as the very tip of his cock drove them apart. The searing heat between her legs -- the pulling and stretching -- forced a wail from Bella, in ecstasy that this was finally, really happening.

"_Nooo! Not him, never him, only you, Jacob, I want you..!" _

At her words, she felt the explosion of his release against her taut opening, cock nestled tightly between her lips, swelling to burst with semen that now ran down her legs in long, hot rivulets.

_God, she's finally said it..._

He was shaking now, trying to collect himself, the perspiration washing down his back and legs, holding his still-hard cock against her.

"That's good, Bella, because I love you so much, and I want to be the one to show you what a living, breathing man can do for you," he replied, forcefully. "Edward was never going to give you what you need, but I will. He never really kissed you, didn't touch you, never loved you like I do. He never put his dick inside you, and now I'm going to be the first. The_ only. _I'm going to make you mine today Bella, going to fill you and pleasure you_ from the inside out." _He leaned into her then, pressing his aching cock another inch into her tight, scorching heat.

She screamed, his cock burning inside her, her body clenching down on him in an unexpectedly violent explosion of her own. Her sex hammered and hummed around the head of his cock as it slid just a fraction deeper.

"_oh god...oh god...oh god..."_ Her whimpers and gasps took on the sound of a lustful, tantric chant. She could feel the liquid streaks of his first eruption cooling against the insides of her calves, dripping off her toes.

Jacob growled, smiling evilly to himself. The smell of her arousal was so strong, he could almost taste Cullen's envy. "You liked that, didn't you, I could _feel _that all around me, so tight and good for me, Bella. You feel so damn good, so good...."

His cock throbbed its own accord, spreading her walls infinitesimally with each beat.

"Are you ready for me to go all the way, now, Bella? Stretch you out so you fit me properly?"

A breeze blew through the leaves high above their heads. It occurred to her that they were out in the open, that anyone, wolf or vampire, might see them. A small part of her wished that Edward was there watching, Jake giving her what she wanted -- profoundly needed -- in a most intimate way, the way that moody, distant vampire never could.

"...god, Jacob, please, _more!"_ Throwing her head back, she pressed up on the heels of her hands with all her strength, forcing more of his cock inside her.

_So hot, so good...please fuck me and don't ever stop..._

"You want me to _what_, Bella? You want me deeper inside you? Feel me cumming inside you?" God, he loved the thought of her begging him for it.

"Jake, I want you to... please, I want it so badly..."

_Oh, god, yes, she wanted to feel his cum inside her, wanted him to shoot inside her, take her completely, to fuck her and fill her..._

She struggled, writhing her hips against him, the shaft of his cock swirling gloriously around inside her. The sensation was maddening, excruciating delicious, and left her speechless. Her nipples were swollen and rigid against the bark of the tree.

"What if we have sex now, Bella, slide my cock all the way inside? I really want to. What if I cum so hard and for so long it would fill you up, coating your insides, marking you as mine -- forever?"

_~oh GOD, yes~!_

She could hear him rumbling with satisfaction, grinning behind her, knowing the answer before she could coherently from the words.

"Hmm, Bella?"

"Please, Jacob, I want to be yours, always," she whispered, a thrill running through her, her heart pounding. His cock throbbed tightly inside her at her words.

"_Always? ...Bella?_" He began to move his thick, rigid cock inside her. Bella cried out; the extraordinary pleasure she felt, Jake finally inside her, was beyond imagining.

"_Jacob, I want to be your girl, your woman, your wife! I love you, Jacob_..._give it all to me, now,_" she cried.

And then he was upon her, pressing and thrusting, sinking his shaft a bit deeper each time, wrenching sobs from her throat with each deliberate penetration of her sex.

"_Jacob! ..."_

He ripped into her fully, the long, lean lines of his body locking over hers, hands cupping her breasts, stretching the nipples caught between his fingers. His words rang in her ears as he punctuated each phrase with a deep, thorough invasion of her most open, unguarded places.

"_God, yes, Bella! Mine! ALL MINE!"_

_...... _

This was the way it was meant to feel! Bella sobbed with pleasure, impaled again and again by Jake's confident thrusts. His surging cock felt so good inside her, Bella never wanted him to stop.

"_Please Jacob, I'm yours, all yours...~!"_

_Screw Edward, he could never do this to her, never be a man, never make her feel this good. Jacob! ...she wanted it to be Jacob's cock cumming inside her, always~!_

She screamed, her entire body rolling with one of the most intense orgasms of her life, her inner walls gripping and squeezing his cock as though to suck all the cum right out of him.

"Damn, you feel so good around me, Bella," he crowed, panting and triumphant with delight, rock hard and tight inside her sex. He continued to hammer his cock into her from behind, a hot staccato of thrusts, riding the rippling waves of her orgasm.

"_So..! good..! Bella...!" _

His rigid, pulsing erection felt like a fiery steel shaft, her body clenching and stroking at the swelling of his desire, balls burning to expel his potent release into her.

"_Bella--"_

His cock was at the breaking point now, so stiff and thick inside her he could barely breathe. With every movement, he could feel her cervix rub against the head of his cock, her body completely open to him. A rippling snarl broke through his lips as he descended upon her, biting her shoulder as he exploded again, cock erupting, jets of cum squirting inside her with a force she could feel deep inside her, each hot pulse coating her with his seed.

"_God I love you Bella...!..god I love you so much, love you so much..."_

"_Jake...! I love you, too... this feels so good..." _ Bella never wanted to move from this spot, Jake's steaming body draped over her back, protective and loving.

He nuzzled Bella's neck, tasting the small droplets of blood from his bite on her shoulder, tasting the sweat that covered them both. She trembled gratifyingly beneath him, the shaking that came with the deepest, most mind-blowing connections they shared. He could feel his ejaculate ooze out from around his member, warm and precious, mixed with her own sweet juices.

"That was...amazing..." She didn't know up or down, and remained limp and soft in his arms as he carried them back to the house.

"_You're _amazing_..." _she corrected herself, whispering into his lips as he held her reverently, kissing her softly. The liquid evidence of their coupling dripped from her sex, leaking onto his muscled thighs as he walked through the brush.

"Want to try that again, sometime soon? Just to make sure we got it right?" Jacob chuckled softly, kissing her deeply, feeling the surrender of her body in the openness of her mouth. She could taste herself on him, gently sucking on his tongue.

"Yes... I mean, we do need more practice, lots more..." She gazed at him with complete adoration, a sparkle in her shining eyes. "We could always try again later..."

He laughed, grinning, nodding, their shared smile wide with knowing. He loved her even more that day, he reflected -- as with every day -- as they reached the porch at dusk. Furthermore, the next time, he wanted to look directly in her eyes when they did it.


End file.
